Lecture For Gray
by MystiqueBlue
Summary: It was just a normal day for Blue and the rest of the guild. But two certain people showed up. And how do they know Blue? And what did the say when they're giving Gray a lecture...about Blue? GrayXOc, R&R Please! One-shot


Lecture For Gray

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did Blue would be in it and with Gray. XD All I own here are my oc's and plot. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, people buzzing around, doing their own business. In the far corner of a bar was a certain raven-haired girl, reading a book about the mythology of Fiore. Yes, Blue was a bookworm, just like our resident celestial spirit mage and her best friend.

After a few minutes of isolated silence, a pink-haired man and a raven-haired man walked toward her. Sighing, she closed her book, knowing that she won't be able to finish it.

"Hiya, Blue!" the pink-haired man called.

"What do you want, Natsu?" she said coldly.

"We just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a mission with us?" Gray told her. As soon as she heard that, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"N-No, thanks." she said. "I'll probably get killed if I went with you."

"Aww Blue your no fun!" Natsu said with a pout while giving her a playful punch.

While they tried to convince her two people entered the guild. Two people who Blue never thought would come.

"Koinu* come over here!" a man about 23 or 22 yrs. old with silver hair and a blue streak on his bangs that covered his right eye said.

Hearing this Blue turned around with a look of horror and shock.

"N-nii-san? What in the world are you doing here in Magnolia? And more importantly here?" she shouted nearly causing her brothers to become deaf.

"Well we wanted to see our Koinu at her guild. We want to show our support for you Koinu." A man about the same age as the first one said, both of them shared the same characteristics the only difference was that his hair was black and his blue streak was on his bang which were covering his left eye. They were twins.

"For crying out loud stop calling me that! And tell me why you are here and the truth this time!"

"Um, Blue nee-san? Who are they? They look awfully like you?" Wendy timidly asked while tugging at her shirt before Blue got the chance to hear their answer.

"Oh my bad. This guy." she says while pointing to the one with silver hair "is Sky nii-san he is the oldest among us siblings. And this guy who is so cold and mean and-" before Blue could say anymore the said boy covered her mouth muffling whatever else she might have said.

"Kai." Was all he said before he let go of her.

"Well yes, that's Kai he is the second oldest leaving me as the youngest." She says while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh and did I mention Kai nii-san is bi-polar?"

"SMACK!"

"Oww…Oh-oh! And he's also really sadistic!"

"SMACK!"

"Hey that hurt but your only showing evidence by hitting me ya know?"

"Geez…Your such a nuisance you know?"

"YOU STILL LOVE ME YA KNOW!"

"Anyways! Back to the point." Sky interrupted before his two siblings continued bickering and before they started trying to kill each other.

"So this two I assume are the older brothers you've been talking about?" Erza said with a look of curiosity and caution.

"Yes, we are her older brothers. Sky and Kai Wintercrest." Sky said offering a hand to Erza.

"Nice to meet you." She said gladly accepting his hand and giving it a shake.

"Nii-san can you please tell me why you're here now?" Blue said impatiently while tapping her finger on a table.

"Hmm why were here? Ok well you've been talking about some guy. So we wanted to meet him and talk to him, what was his name? Ray? Jay? Hey Kai do you remember?" Sky said

"Gray…." Then he looks away in anger after saying that.

"Gray? But I've never told you about him!" Blue said while stealing a look at the said boy and when they meet each- others gaze they end up blushing a bright red and hurriedly looking away.

"Well yes, you haven't but you've been talking about him in your sleep, Blue." Kai says ending with a smirk and looks at Sky whose sharing the same look.

"W-w-what! I haven't!" She says while frantically raising her arms. Then she blushes a deep red realizing Gray heard that.

"HAHAHA!" Natsu bursts out laughing like a maniac. He laughed even more when he noticed that Gray was blushing a deep red too from hearing that Blue was dreaming of him.

"BAKA!" Gray and Blue say together in unison and at the same time land a punch on Natsu's head.

"Oww…" then Natsu rubs the part of his head that got hit.

"So umm anyways Blue I assume this is Gray?" He says while pointing at Gray.

She just nods not knowing what might happen next.

"Koinu were borrowing him for a minute ok." Then without waiting for an answer Sky and Kai brought Gray somewhere where only they knew.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Wait! GRAY!

-**Earlier**-

*Kai's thoughts: _'this'_

(With Sky and Kai)

'_Sky and I were walking towards the famous guild, Fairy Tail._

_Well famous for wreaking havoc all over Magnolia and destroying towns. __**Sigh**__ How'd our little sister end up there anyways? She could have just stayed with us, but no. She wanted_ _to go to Fairytail. Well that was the past. Were here for something else.' _

"Sky?"

Sky nods probably knowing what Kai was going to ask.

"Well this is it were here to get….Gray…If he tries to hurt our baby sister…well we can pull a few strings and wipe his existence from the Earth." Sky said casually with an innocent look on his face causing his brother, although he had seen it many times before, to sweatdrop. But he nods in agreement

"So Kai…Do you have any idea how were gonna find out who 'Gray' is?"

Cue Kai's epic facepalm.

"Geez Sky couldn't you have told me EARLIER!"

"Hey don't get snappy with me! You were the one who agreed to doing it!"

(Insert twin brother's argument XD)

-Anyways since everyone is probably wondering what had happened to Gray lets go back to the present shall we?-

**-Back to the Present-**

With the twins and Gray:

"Ok your name is Gray Fullbuster right?" Kai said.

"Yeah….wait…WHERE THE HECK AM I?" Gray shouted frantically.

"Geez relax why don't 'cha? You blew my eardrum off!" Kai shouted back while rubbing his ear.

"Anyways you're here because we know you have feelings for our sister and well so does she." Sky said with a serious look on his face.

"Wha- wh- what! No I don't what made you say that?" Gray said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Pfft! Stop playing dumb it so obvious so admit it already and we can get this over with faster!" Kai said rather annoyed but he seemed to enjoy harassing the boy who had won his sister's heart.

Gray mumbled something rather quickly then looked away with a very red face.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you." Sky said grinning.

" **cough** You've probably gone deaf **cough**. " Kai said earning glare from his twin.

"Never mind him. So could repeat that?"

Gray looked at Sky like he was asking the most ridiculous question ever, which he probably was. But then Gray decided thinking this was his way of proving himself to the family of Blue.

"I love Blue." He said with the darkest blush that could put tomatoes to shame.

"Finally!" Kai shouted but then he received a smack on his head from his brother.

"Ok now back to why we brought you here. The main reason to why we smuggled you in here is to tell you a few things since you'll be dating our sister. You should know a few things about her." Sky said before Kai continued.

"First off, as much as she loves the rain she gets terribly frightened during thunderstorms. If you leave her alone knowing she'll be scared to death, then we'll personally come and kill you." He said with REALLY creepy grin on his face.

"Next, she has mood-swings on some days and she can get bipolar too. So if she starts getting really hyper and annoying or easily irritable and maybe even sadistic just remember she can be calmed down with a dog, chocolate, caramel cake, or her favorite book." Sky said while counting off the things that would calm Blue down on his fingers.

"And lastly, our sister has this….'cute-obsession mode' and she might 'cling' to people she likes and she can get VERY jealous when someone she likes is with another person. She's fine if the two are just talking and all that but if they 'flirt' with each other or something like that well…be warned she might want to kill you or something like that. So anyways if you hurt our baby sister in ANY and I repeat ANY way we will hunt you down and kill you then try and resurrect you then use 50 other torture techniques on you and repeat the process, okay?" Sky finally finished but had this really innocent smile on his face but with the aura he had would make you run back home to your mother.

"Y- y- yes sir!" Gray said a little worried for his life because as they said any wrong move would result in his…*gulp* ….death..

"Good now we'll take you back to the guild."

**-At The Guild-**

"There you are! Where have you guys been I 'oughta beat the crap out of you onii-san!" Blue shouted after seeing her brother come in the guild with Gray.

"Heya Koinu here's the boy you love so much. Now we gotta go alright?" Kai said before giving his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Yup Kai's right we have to leave now see you soon alright?"

Sky said before giving Blue a soft pat on the head.

"See ya nii-sans! But why are you guys saying goodbye as though I won't see you anymore. We do live in the same house after all." Blue said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"…"

" **sigh** I knew you forgot. Oh well see you later guys!" After that she gave them a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

As the everyone was saying goodbye and the twins were at good distance away Kai shouted, "Now remember Gray and Blue don't forget to use protection alright? I don't wanna be an uncle too soon!"

"BAKA ONII-CHAN" Blue shouted with a dark red face and well Gray…he had a nosebleed….

"Bye Blue."

-END-

Translation: Koinu: Little Puppy

Me: Yes! This is the longest one-shot I wrote! Anyways thanks to NewMusic098 for helping me out with how to start it off. And yes Sky and Kai are her older brothers who are twins. Any idea who I pair them up with? But just so you know I don't do yaoi. Sorry. Oh and please review! Anyways see you all later!

-Ja Ne!


End file.
